fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emmett Charleston
Emmett Charleston '(born Emmett Carlyle) is a independent mage who was born in Ishgar and moved to Alakitasia when he got alone in the world. In Vistarion he mastered psychic magic quickly, surprising everyone. As proof of his power he became chief of the trackers of Alvarez Army Appearance Emmett is a young and tall man with messy black hair and dark grey eyes. Emmett casual attire is a simple white t-shirt, a black pants which is torn in the left thigh just to show his light gray empire mark. He use a boots of the same color as his pants with golden straps. Emmett completes his attire with a dark overcoat. Emmett wears a dark and little tight outfit with extra-long sleeves that cover up almost all his slim body.The outfit has golden details on the back that forms the emblem of Alvarez. Personality He's very gentle, but he hides this because thinks kindness is a weakness, so he fakes a lot being a sarcastic and material-centered persona. Since he got alone, Emmett became an independent person and hate the feeling of being dependent of someone. Despite his debauchery behavior, he's very elegant and polite in front of Spriggan 12 and the Emperor, almost a totally different person. Emmett is very confident in his powers, so he tends to be very mischievous in the battlefield, but when he's been in dangerous situations he tries his best to stay calm and create a strategy. History Magics 'Telepathy 'Emmett mastered this magic with praise, he's able to connect and communicate with a thousand minds at the same time, reads mind and locates people within a radius of 10 miles. He's able to can camouflage his and others' magical and physical presence, but he needs stay very focused on it. He can also materialize himself in the mind and dreams of people and communicate with them directly, transferring his emotions, thoughts and will. 'Super Archive[http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Archive (超古文書, スーパーアーカイブ, Sūpā Ākaibu)]: Using in conjunction with his amazing telepathy, Emmett can use the improved version of Archive to camouflage from physical radars an entire airships fleet easily, can access any code or language, even if lost in history and take over any technological system. Enchantment:'''Emmett is a great supporter, attaching his magical power in his allies to increase their physical abilities or protecting them or himself. * '''Circle of Magnetism: Emmet is able to redirect the physical long-distance attacks, after attach his magical power in form of magnetism in the ground. Depending on the circumstances Emmett can form beautiful images with this spell, just to irritate his enemies. * Fanatico: 'After reciting an enchantment, the target being invulnerable for a moment. Usually used to protect someone from any sudden attack. * '''Deus Draco: '''increase all physical capabilities of the target(s). * '''Deus Baco: '''restores all magical power of the target(s). * '''Deus Cora: '''petals falls above of the target(s), while all bruises are healed. * '''Deus Zero: '''Emmett uses this enchantment to nullify any enchantment that he wants. 'Telekinesis(テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Emmett mastered this kind of magic, being able to use in all levels. But his favorite style is manipulation the telekinesis energy, being able to construction everything he wants, he can use this energy even to increase the power of a physical weapon. It mainly use to create the most varied weapons: whip, swords, knives, grenades, fire gun, bow and arrow. These weapons have the same properties as normal weapons, thus causing the same damage. The limit it's his imagination and magical power. Quantity is also not a problem. He is able to create about 300 knives at the same time, but getting very exhausted after. Shields are another thing that Emmett can do easily, however the size of it and its strength will depend on his magical power. Physical Abilities Enormous Magical Power: Emmett has a sufficient amount of magical power to stay in his diamond for a whole day or scour the minds of an entire country without showing any kind of fatigue. His magical power colour is gray. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Emmet is very agile, fast and has excellent physical conditioning and acrobatic skills, his extremely quick reflexes allow him evade simultaneous attacks and counter attacking it. Combining his diamond body, Emmett showed commendable moves, battling several enemies at the same time. '''Great Intellect: '''because of his powerful telepathy, Emmett can store knowledge of people he has already entered into the mind on his own. And this make him an excellent strategist. Trivia *